Various types of pesticide applicators are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an extensible pesticide applicator that includes an extensible pole having a pair of coiled tubes interiorly disposed between a proximal end of the extensible pole and a distal end of said extensible pole, each of said pair of coiled tubes uncoilable when said extensible pole extends longitudinally, wherein pesticide is storable interior to each of a liquid chamber and a dust chamber disposed proximally within the extensible pole, said pesticide thence forcible for delivery through each of a pair of nozzles disposed distally upon said extensible pole when a pump member effects pressurization of each of said dust and liquid chambers and a trigger member is subsequently released, whereby direct application of pesticides to hard-to-reach habitat is distally effective relative a user and spray-back and cross-contamination from pesticide ejection is preventable.